


Offering

by BradyGirl_12



Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Wonder Woman (Comics)
Genre: Challenge Response, Challenges, Community: Wonder Woman Love Challenges, Gen, Gen Fic, Prompt Fic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-20
Updated: 2012-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-29 20:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diana as Dionysus.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Offering

**Author's Note:**

> Original LJ Date Of Completion: September 25, 2008  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: September 27, 2008  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC does, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 159  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Author’s Notes: Written to celebrate the first anniversary of [WonderWomanLove](http://wonderwomanlove.livejournal.com) (shared with my birthday ;) )and for the [2008 Wonder Woman Love Fic/Art Calendar Challenge (September)](http://community.livejournal.com/wonderwomanlove/38701.html). Prompt: Wine.

She was the promise of pleasure, of revelry, her dark hair spilling over her breasts as flowers and vines twined through her hair. Eyes the color of a shimmering pool, deep and unfathomable, sparkled as cherry-red lips curved in a tantalizing smile.

A warm breeze blew, caressing glorious skin, and the ocean glittered behind her, her skin dappled with shade and sun as she sat beneath cool greenery. Her chiton was filmy, barely covering her voluptuous body, the hem trimmed in gold, and bracelets of iron hinted at the steel beneath her perfect muscles. Gold straps criss-crossed her shapely legs, ending in sandals as a strong hand held a heavy golden goblet, the wine shimmering in its depths with beguiling color, rich and heady.

Laughter drifted from the shining city on the hill, joy being the order of Paradise.

She offered the goblet, her _chiton_ falling off her shoulder as the breeze bore the scent of jasmine and wine.


End file.
